Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle barrier, and in particular, a vehicle barrier capable of absorbing energy of an impacting vehicle in a non-lethal manner.
Technical Background
Energy absorbing vehicle barriers, such as highway crash cushions, are typically used alongside highways in front of obstructions such as concrete walls, toll booths, tunnel entrances, bridges and the like. One type of crash cushion utilizes a plurality of energy absorbing elements disposed within an array of diaphragms and an array of fender panels extending alongside the diaphragms. In the event of an axial impact, the crash cushion is designed to absorb the kinetic energy of an impacting vehicle as the crash cushion collapses in the axial or longitudinal direction. As the crash cushion collapses, the diaphragms move closer to one another and the fender panels telescope over one another, which causes the energy absorbing elements disposed within the diaphragms to compress and deform, thereby absorbing the kinetic energy of the impacting vehicle. After such a collision, many of the component parts can be reused by repositioning the diaphragms and the fender panels in their original position, and replacing the energy absorbing elements and other damaged components. Typically, the energy absorbing elements are not restrained in the vertical direction for ease of assembly and rehabilitation.